Gelman steals the Bottomless Coin Sack/Grounded
Cast Gelman-Joey Gelman's sad voice-Microsoft Sam Merlfe-Young Guy/Charlie Queen Merelda-Julie Gelman's dad-Simon Gelman's mom-Belle Plot Gelman gets in trouble. Transcript In the lounge, In the lounge, Gelman had a naughty plan. Gelman: I am going to steal the Bottomless Coin Sack. First, I'm going to the Shake Dimension. Gelman walked out of the lounge, and he left the house to go to the Shake Dimension. (At the Shake Dimension) In the throne room, in Queen Merelda's castle, Queen Merelda was talking to the Merfle. Queen Merelda: Okay, my Merfle. I want you to keep an eye on the Bottomless Coin Sack, so no one can steal it while I'm going on an adventure with Wario. Understand? Merfle: Yes, Your Majesty. Queen Merelda: Good. So don't fail me. Merfle: I promise. Queen Merelda walked out of her throne room, and the Merfle picked up the Bottomless Coin Sack. Merfle: Now I'm going to put it in the trunk. Merfle carried the Bottomless Coin Sack and opened the trunk and put the Bottomless Coin Sack in it. Then he closed the lid. Merfle: There! No one can steal it! The Merfle walked off. Then Gelman sneaked in. Gelman: Good! The coast is clear! I'm now going to steal the Bottomless Coin Sack. Heh heh heh. Gelman walked over to the trunk and opened it. Gelman: Aha! The Bottomless Coin Sack! Now I'm going to take it home! Hahahahahahahahaha! Gelman took the Bottomless Coin Sack out of the sack and he began to escape. Suddenly, the Merfle saw what Gelman was doing. He was dismayed. Merfle: Oh no! That thief stole the Bottomless Coin Sack! Queen Merelda's going to be very unhappy! And I'll be in big trouble! The Merfle turned angry. Merfle: Hey! Come back here, robber! The Merfle began to pursue Gelman. Gelman had just ran out of the castle, and then he quickly teleported himself back to the real world, and then he ran home to safety. He ran back inside and he got into the lounge. Gelman: There! No one can stop me! Now I can use the Bottomless Coin Sack to buy some staff. I can use some amount of coins to buy stuff from any stores including Kelso's. Hahahaha. Just then, Gelman's parents came, and they looked annoyed. Gelman's dad: Hey, Gelman. Where did you get the sack come from? Gelman's mum: Did you steal it from someone? Gelman: No. The old lady just gave me this. Gelman's parents looked puzzled. Gelman's dad: Eh. Oh well. You can have it. Gelman's mum: The sack is yours. You can buy anything you want. Anf if you lie, there will be consequences. Suddenly, the Merfle came. Merfle: Hey! That's Queen Merelda's sack! It's the Bottomless Coin Sack! That belongs to Queen Merelda! That thief Gelman just stole it! Gelman: Oh no! It's one of the Merfles! Gelman's dad: What?! Gelman, how dare you steal the Bottomless Coin Sack?! Even worse, you lied to us! Merfle: Gelman, you have crossed the line this line! You know stealing is the wrong choice! The Bottomless Coin Sack belongs to Queen Merelda! Understand?! Now give me the Bottomless Coin Sack! Gelman did as he was told, and he gave the Bottomless Coin Sack to the Merfle. Merfle:There! I'm going to give it back to Queen Merelda right now and I will tell her about you! Here are my exact words: Do, not, steal, the, Bottomless, Coin, Sack! Understand?! Gelman (Microsoft Sam's voice): Yes sir. (Pause) Gelman (Microsoft Sam's voice): Asswipe. (CROTCH KICK!) Gelman (Microsoft Sam's voice): SOI... The Merfle left, taking the Bottomless Coin Sack with him. Gelman's parents continued scolding Mundy. Gelman's dad: Gelman, we are so disappointed in you stealing the Bottomless Coin Sack from the Merfle. Even worse, you lied to us! Gelman's mum: You know you can't steal the Bottomless Coin Sack at all. Gelman: But mom. I was going to use it to buy some stuff in any stores including Kelso's. Gelman's mum: That's no excuse. That sack belongs to Queen Merelda. Gelman's dad: And to reinforce that notion, we're grounding you for a week with no TV. Go to your room right now! Gelman went to his room, crying. Gelman: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Category:Gelman Gets Grounded Category:Grounded Stuff